Slave of my sword
by Leviatan666
Summary: Two powerful fighters battle through an anceint era


Slave of My Sword  
  
Prologue: This fan fic was written by Ethan Martell and although some event that happen in this storie do not portray the actuall events of the game it should still be worth reading. This Fan Fic mainly focuses on the adventures and trails of two characters Nightmare and Spawn.  
  
Created 2-10-04  
  
Chap. 1 A Hero's Tale  
  
(A thick mist shrouds the landscape of Benentasch Harbor creating an errie glow from the numerous tourches that lit the homes of Benentasch's inhabitants. A blurred figure appears in the harbor fog the darkness itself seemed to part for the figure. A tall demonic night stepped out a a boat and onto the dock.)  
  
"Hey, you there, sir!" a man shouted to the figure "Theres a tax for dockin your boat at this harbor. The tax collector was a short, balding rotund man. A cloak hung loosely around his bulging figure. The knight slowly turned and immediately the tax collector fell to the ground his face filled with shock and horror. 'There was no possible way this abomination could be human.' He thought. "Wha Whatt are you!?" He said quivering.  
  
The Knight was about 5'6'' and clad in full body armour which was decorated by a gold signature of a long and forgotten clan. Long flowing blood red hair seeped out from underneath his helm. His right arm was huge and colored differently from ordinary skin it had a redish brown tint to it and a huge eye suddenly blinked open on the lower part of his arm. Two large horns protruded from his shoulder giving him an even more frightening appearenace. Little of his body could be seen under his armor; but what was visible seemed distorted and discolored like his arm. Two bright red eyes peered out from his helm. The sword he carried was nearly the size of his body and almost the same color too, hundreds of eyes blinked open on it.  
  
Nightmare as he had been named moved forward with slow strides. He walked up to the fat little man and with one quick fluid motion swung his sword and sliced the man in half. Nightmare laughed coldy watching the fountain of blood spray into the air. 'We're close now I can feel it. It is some where in the middle of town.' A voice echoed in Nightmare's head it was soul caliber his sword. The knight, now drenched in blood walked forwards his foot steps echoing into the dark night.  
  
Sub Chap. A Deal With The Devil  
  
(the flame of Hell envelope everything in sight, an eternal void of damnation, screams and crys of the damned flood the sulfurous air. "why of why" "I'm sorry God please save me" "Oh god stop the pain" Tormented souls of sinners are tourtured in an infinite number of ways. Looking Down into the 8th and finally circle of Hell Malebogia's army oh hell spawn await further orders, each different and yet similar.)  
  
One Hell Spawn gave himself the name spawn his armor was black with white marking around the shoulders and torso and eyes.His cape flowed all around him and his eyes burned a bright green. "Approach me Spawn!" Malebogia screamed. You have asked for your life back, so I will give you a chance to take it back. I want you to go back into time and recover a weapon call soulcalibur. Retrieve it for me and you shall live once more!"  
  
Spawn looked up at his god. "I shall do as you say Malebogia!" 'I will see you once again Wanda.' he thought.  
  
A Swirling vortex of flames opened up in the ground below Spawn and he fell in and landed in a lake next to a dock. He noticed a man had been slaughtered. He looked down at the corpse. "Say hi to god for me!" He laughed maniacally. The truth that he had acutaly ended up in a forgotten past plagued by wars superstion and myth had not yet hit him.  
  
He searched the allies slowly coming to terms that he was in an ancient land gathering information on soul edge mainly by force. "It's a cursed sword. It feeds on the souls of others." Said one man. Heading toward the center of town he noticed a brightly lit arena. Men were crowed around cheering on the fighters. A woman by the name of Ivy stood in the cener of the arena her sword was like a whip spontaneously moving around the woman as if it was alive. All of the sudden the crowds let out a roar of excitement as a tall knight clad in armor walked into the arena his body was misshapen and his right arm was gigantic. "Damn." Said spawn.  
  
Chap. 2 Legends Meet  
  
Nightmare raised his huge one eyed blade, it glared at Ivy at eminated an evil aroura. Night mare Dashed forward swinging down his blade upon Ivy. Quickly she blocked it but the force of the impacted dropped her to her knees. Knightmare picked her up with his distorted arm. His arm and ivy began to glow as he slowly siphoned away her soul. "Need more souls" he howled. Shakily Ivy got up feeling dazed and weekshe quickly whipped her blade at Nightmare and it rapped around his neck grasping at it he could no longer breathe. Suddenly his eyes burned like fire and his body tensed soul caliber was taking over again he picked up his weapon and quickly sliced through the her sword the fragments separating and all flying towards him. He quickly dodged and reflected the pieces. Noticing one link had a piece of soul caliber in it he quickly grabbed the link. The fragment glowed a crimson red; feeling stronger and gaining a greater sense of being reunited with the rest of itself, it grasped soul caliber and picked it up thrusting it through Ivy's torso. A flood of memorys rushed thorugh his mind many of them were hers but fragments of his past had emerged to.  
  
Sub Chap. Forgotten Dreams  
  
Seigfreid, that's who I used to be. Leader of the Schwarz Walt clan. We would raid the town lootin the villagers for all their worth. I was respected and feared, that was, until my father died. I was never the same. Until I heard about a sword called soul caliber. It was said that this sword possessed unimaginable power. I thought of using it to revive my father. 


End file.
